


车库德比

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Conflict, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 冲突性爱。





	车库德比

诺坎普，一场糟糕的平局。

巴萨联赛胜局已定，这是安德烈斯的最后一场德比。  
我们需要放更多的精力在欧冠决赛上。  
理由足够充分了，塞尔吉奥放松了些心中的郁结，上帝保佑，他只期望克里斯的伤别影响到他后续的比赛。

车库里近乎空旷，只剩他和加泰人的座驾蒙在黑暗里。  
哈，皮克。  
塞尔吉奥想起草坪上的小动作，他们对话拥抱，看起来像一对老友而不是死敌。  
人总该成长，推特互关两年多，被迫吃了无数次友谊修复餐，朝摄像头勾肩搭背，就连他自己都快相信这段关系可以被划进朋友圈了。  
‘你该想点其他的事儿，sese。’  
这不是个惦记炮友的好时机。  
他钻进驾驶座，循环手机播放列表，接着转动钥匙向前推进，一辆黑色敞篷跑车的后杠擦了上来。  
“操！”  
整晚的懊恼瞬间冲上头顶，塞尔吉奥甩开车门冲了出去。

“你他妈不长眼么？！”  
“你才瞎得彻底！别人倒车不知道让么？！”

两人头顶头脸对脸的冲撞了起来，车子有没有划痕并不重要，他们现在只想把对方干倒在地面上。

“看看你那傻缺发型皮克！智商都长到头顶上去了！”  
“去你妈的拉莫斯！你那把蠢胡子也没好到哪去！”  
“见风使舵的傻逼玩意儿！”  
“狗娘养的活该被铲！”

一场不持久却激烈的车库德比。

塞尔吉奥把杰拉德扯向前盖，他几乎想给他一个头槌了，怒火让手中的衬衫领口又紧了紧。  
“你这该死的…”  
巴萨人的额头贴上来，他气喘吁吁，坚定地咬上皇马队长的唇角  
。  
真刺激，他们从肢体交缠到唾液交换只过了不到五分钟。

空气稀薄起来，杰拉德唇齿的目标转移到他锁骨上，手掌四处游走，看来他想这么干很久了。  
“Capí…你屁股真翘。”  
指节陷进臀肉里，塞尔吉奥紧跟着蹭了几下胯部。他顾不得加泰人话里的嘲讽，只想快点解决眼下的僵局。  
“趴在上面。”  
他顺从了，皮克立刻解开皮带，抽了他屁股一掌。  
“来吧宝贝，谁让你今天吃牌了呢。”  
没有润滑的艰苦条件下，塞尔吉奥只得掰开臀瓣承受口舌的扩张。  
他硬得发痛，手指顺着唾液碾在前列腺上。肌肉收缩吞咽，几缕冷风灌进来，队长先生噎出的呻吟回荡在昏暗的车库里。  
他有点想念杰拉德的阴茎。  
那玩意儿不同以往合作得抵了上来。  
“你得把腿再打开点sese，它没你想象的那么小。”皮克的胡须刮在他耳旁，话里藏了轻笑。  
“闭上你的嘴Geri，要么干要么滚。”  
他吸着他舌头长驱直入。

塞尔吉奥被按在引擎盖上一下下从后操干，湿黏的液体拍击声无比刺耳。这太屈辱了，可他无法抗拒。  
他相信技巧总要胜过尺寸，可当杰拉德的耻毛碾着穴口摩擦，茎身跟着搅拌时，他根本没法儿抑制喉咙里的尖叫，他就快被钉死在那根粗长的鸡巴上了。  
“Geri…Geri”塞尔吉奥唤道，他溢出的口水积了一滩，双眼失焦。杰拉德亲吻他的颈侧，他知道只要被蹭一下沟口拉莫斯就会喷在车窗上，而他想尽量延长这次高潮。  
塞维利亚人屁股里紧致得宛若天堂，皮克不得不加快速率，想想行车记录近乎成了性爱录像带这种乐事，再掐着臀肉干进深处去。

“呼…腰压低sese，我要射了。”  
塞尔吉奥翘起屁股，近乎乖巧地接受杰拉德大股的精液。自己那根没被碰触过的阴茎伴着抽插的余韵喷在前盖上。  
他暂时把清理的诸多麻烦抛在脑后，被从里到外填满的感觉太好了。  
他们抱在一起，共同度过高潮后的恍惚。  
皮克一滑出穴口，深处的体液就迫不及待地涌出来，迫使他夹紧屁股拉上乱糟糟的内裤。  
塞尔吉奥需要好好冲个澡。

“去我家么？”  
他们忙于接吻，吐字都不甚清晰。  
“你给我洗车。”  
毕竟只有12分钟车程。

 

-END-


End file.
